


What the Mind Remembers

by Ickleroonilwazlib



Series: Mind, Body, and Heart [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, cause i am a sucker for these types of stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickleroonilwazlib/pseuds/Ickleroonilwazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia loses her memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Mind Remembers

There’s strange background noise when she regains consciousness, confusing an already disoriented Octavia. She’s never heard sounds like this in the two years she’s been in her cell—a buzz of chatter sparkled in the muted background. However, after two years in her cell, she’s used to having her mind play tricks on her and decides to pay little attention to it.

Unwilling to open her eyes, Octavia lies still for a moment longer, expecting to hear the familiar clang of the door flap opening and her food tray being pushed through. Instead, she hears the steady breathing of someone else. There’s a wall of warmth next to her with the smell of leather and earth she thinks she’s smelled somewhere before. Her fingers are splayed on top of something firm and warm, her arm rhythmically bobbing up and down with the rise and fall of his chest.

Wait—what?

Her eyes fly open in a panic and the soft light permeating through the tent is enough to send a sharp sting through the back of her eyes. The part that hurts the most is in the back of her head where she _feels_ the large bump pounding with every movement she makes but Octavia decidedly pays little attention to this. She’s just spotted the mountain of a man lying next to her and he's _stirring_.

Octavia scurries backwards in fear and ends up falling on the floor, flat on her ass. The stranger quickly sits up, worriedly looking down at her and disentangles himself from the covers. He’s speaking too loudly for her taste, his dark face covered in bruises, she notices when he kneels in front of her, his arm reaching for her face . Octavia continues to push herself back but there’s no comforting wall in this cell. Her hands skim across something sharp and without a second thought, she wields it in front of the crouching man who’s saying something in a language she doesn’t recognize.

“Don’t touch me,” she whispers, her hands trembling with fear but the look she gives him is blazing, “where’s my brother?”

“He’s fine, he’s in the other tent with Clarke.” His dark eyes are curious as he studies her. “How do you feel, _suiyuu_?”

“Suu-what?” she frowns, her head pounding steadily with every passing moment and already her arms are feeling heavy, “I don’t understand. Who’s Clarke? Who are you?”

There’s a flash of uncertainty in his eyes that causes his advances to pause. He’s studying her, she realizes, searching her face for something he can’t seem to find. Finally he holds his hands up in surrender and stands up. He really is a huge man which causes Octavia to grip the scissors in her hand more tightly.

“Come sit over here,” he says, going back to the small bed they were originally on and patting it, “I’ll go get your brother, ok? But come sit here.”

She hesitates for a moment.

So far the man hasn’t shown any signs of aggression; in fact, he looks positively worried when she stumbles on her feet, her legs feeling like jelly as she makes her way to the bed.

“Where are we?” she asks, grateful to be able to sit down. Her head is really killing her, spinning slightly after such a rude awakening.

“You really don’t remember?” he asks, one rugged hand coming up toward her face, seemingly out of his volition, but she flinches instinctively and he desists.

“This isn’t the ark.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“You’re on Earth,” he answers, taking three huge strides towards the tent opening and sticking half his body out. She hears him yell something in that strange language of his but she understands her brother’s name. She wishes he wouldn’t shout. He walks back towards her, cautiously as if she were a frightened animal.

Octavia wonders why she’s not more surprised at the fact she’s on Earth. She had heard a few days prior, when the guards had been arguing outside her cell, that the criminals were being sent to their deaths soon. She had been most glad to hear it; anything was better than being stuck in her perpetual hell.

“Are you one of us?” she asks him but she feels like she knows the answer. The man sports large marks on the uncovered parts of his body unlike anything she’s ever seen before. They’re very beautiful she thinks.

He is quite beautiful.

She doesn’t understand why she thinks that; he looks very much like the kind of man that could break her in half if he so desired. His response is cut off when her brother walks in and she all but throws herself at him, the scissors sliding out of her hand now that her brother is here.

“Jeez, sis, you really took a beating there,” he says, smiling and poking a bruise on her forehead with his index finger, causing a small jolt of pain that has her hissing nonetheless.

“Don’t be a jerk,” scolds a girl with blonde hair, smiling at Octavia fondly as she steps into the tent. “You were really brave out there,” she looks at the man behind her, “Both of you.”

“Who are these people?” Octavia finally growls out, clinging harder to Bellamy. The confusion is frustrating her, making her head pound harder, and she’s trying really hard to control the tumbling of her stomach. There’s a faint taste of bile in her mouth.

“She doesn’t seem to remember,” the large man tells them, glancing worriedly at Octavia, “I’m not sure what her last memory is.”

“Wait, what?” her brother is now staring at her, concern sketched in the lines of his face, “what _do_ you remember?”

“The cell,” Octavia responds quickly, wanting to know what in the world was happening, “I know we were going to be sent to Earth but that’s about it.” The blonde girl nods but she doesn’t look too concerned. She comes towards Octavia and flashes a light in her eyes, reaching around to touch the bump in the back of her head. It sends her stomach into a frenzy again.

She doesn’t like it; all these people are way too comfortable with her and it’s rattling her.

“Usually with head injuries, memory loss is common. It shouldn’t last too long but it’d be safer if you could keep an eye on her,” she throws this last statement to the tattooed man who nods in understanding.

“And who the hell is this guy?” Octavia growls out again, exasperated that she still has no clue what the hell is happening.

“Have Lincoln explain,” the blonde girl interrupts as Bellamy opens his mouth, “we need to get going before nightfall.”

Octavia is pleased that her brother doesn’t look too happy about the interruption but he nods anyway and pulls his sister close.

“We’ll be back soon, don’t worry. The worst part is over anyway.”

Bellamy kisses her on the forehead and nods at the man again. He and blondie take their leave despite her indignant splutters, leaving her alone with the strange guy.

Lovely.

“Lincoln was it?” she sighs, returning to the bed and looking up at him wearily. “Well, you might as well start.”


End file.
